yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-yos in the Media
Welcome to the Yo-yos in the Media page. Please feel free to add any information you know about Yo-yos on TV, in movies, magazines, video games, newspapers, and anything else we missed. This page may also include people in the media, such as newspapers or TV. So once again feel free to add yourself to the list and if possible show reasonable proof. Thank you. Yo-yos on Television Adverts In 2006 the yo-yo was featured on an international Shell advert with the concept of "movement" right through. Both an English version and Portugese version (from Brazil) was made available. Dave Letterman Show John and Rebecca Higby were featured on the Dave Letterman Show (on CBS) on 20 April 2004. The video is available from their homepage or from yoyoing.com/videos. Friends On an episode the Duncan logo can be seen on Joey's, a main character, refrigerator. House On some episodes the main character, Dr. House (Hugh Laurie), is seen playing with a yo-yo. (Maybe one?) tbs STORY|line Mr. Yo-Yo, Bob Rule was featured on tbs STORY|line, along with a visit to the Georgia State Yo-Yo Contest. The video is available on yoyoing.com/videos or directly from tbs STORY|line videos. The Simpsons Bart's and Lisa's school (Springfield Elementary) gets caught up in a yo-yo craze. This episode sees a bunch of performers visit their school and do various different tricks, sparking the kids to take up playing with yo-yos. Later Bart plays with a yo-yo during class, breaks the class' fish tank ("Here's a little move I call 'Plucking the pickle' ") and gets yo-yos banned. A number of yo-yo tricks are named after words or phrases from Simpsons episodes, such as 'Kwyjibo' and 'Purple Monkey Dishwasher'. Also, in The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror XVII, in the segment titled "You Gotta Know When to Golem," the Golem at one point is sitting on top of Springfield Elementary School, yo-yoing Principal Skinner. Beauty and The Geek On the casting tapes for season two you see one guy try and show how much of a geek he is by doing a split bottom mount then a couple seconds later you see him do a frontstyle dismount. The Sopranos In one episode (first or second season) a crack dealer is standing on a corner, playing with a yo-yo. Tripping The Rift In Tripping the Rift (Season 2, Episode 4, Ghost Ship), Chody and his crew board a ghost ship. While waiting for a gold coin to fall down a shaft, Chode is seen playing with a yo-yo to pass the time. In this sci-fi comedy series, Chode, a three-eyed, purple alien with green spots, plays the lead role as the captain of the smuggling spaceship. The clip can be viewed on yoyoing.com/videos. VH1 The yo-yo was featured in the [http://www.yoyoing.com/videos/play.php?vid=1237 VH1 special, I love toys]. Featuring footage from How To Be a Player, the World Yo-Yo Contest and others. Yu Yu Hakusho During the Dark Tournament one of the main characters, Kuwabara, faces a demon kid, Rinku, who uses yo-yos as weapons. Master of Champions Show pits individuals/groups with different skill sets against each other. The third show featured two yo-yo teams pitted against each other. The yoyoers were - representing the College of the Easily Amused - Doc Pop, Augie Fash and Paul Han vs. Team Texas - Dave Bazan, Miguel Correa and Jesse Garcia. Doc Pop's team 'won' by audience vote. Check it out here: [ http://www.yoyoing.com/videos/play.php?vid=2025] Xiaolin Showdown The 2 sheng geng wu The Ying And Yang Yoyo Used to go in the Ying Yang World Super Yo-Yo An anime show all about Yo-Yos. Watch it on YouTube Here Medium In the episode 12 (season 1) which is called A Priest, a Doctor and a Medium Walk into an Execution Chamber, the little boy who's pinky got cut off, playing with an emerald coloured yoyo, probably a Duncan Imperial, in front of the infirmary. Yo-yos in the Movies Zoolander Steve Brown does all the yo-yo stunts in the movie except the computer generated yo-yo that saves the day at the end of the movie. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze In the beginning sequence one of the turtles uses a yo-yo to beat up a few of the robbers. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3 While in Feudal Japan, Raphael gives a yo-yo to Yoshi, one of the kids. The Philadelphia Story The Philadelphia Story was a film in 1940 where Virginia Weidler as Hepburn's kid sister spends some time attached to her yo-yo. Bruce Almighty On the cover, the world is a yo-yo. Der Wixxer In the German parody film Der Wixxer the inspector is a yo-yo player and uses his yo-yo as a weapon to catch a bad guy. Movie database link School of rock There is a yo-yo sitting in Jack Black's car while him an the band are listening to music while driving in his car. Fantasia 2000 A segment in this Disney film explores the relationship between man and nature, or : what happens when you give a yo-yo to a flamingo? Set to classical music by Camille Saint-Saens. James Bond: Octopussy One of the bad guys postitioned atop a balcony uses a giant yo-yo constructed of two giant saw blades in attempt to kill James Bond on the bed below. Yo-yos in Video Games Earthbound (SNES) A yo-yo is a possible weapon of the main character, Ness. He also has and uses one in Super Smash Brothers (N64) and Super Smash Brothers: Melee (Gamecube). Wario Ware: Touched (NDS) Under the toys section there is a yo-yo you can play with. The Goonies 2 (NES) The main weapon you start with is a blue yo-yo. Duncan Man Game You play as the Duncan Man who uses a yo-yo to defend himself from tops that Steve Brown and others throw. http://www.yo-yo.com Frak A platform game on the BBC Micro, featuring a caveman explorer armed with a yo-yo. Runescape In the popular massive multi-player online game, a yo-yo was given out by Santa Claus as the 2004 holiday item. Tricks you can do with it include play-with (normal throw) , walk the dog, and loop. Yo!Noid (NES) The Yo!Noid videogame was released sometime during the summer of 1990 by CapCom for the Nintendo Entertainment System.And you went through many levels fighting enemies with the Noids Magic yo-yo. Yo-yos in Comic Books Punisher Yo-yo, a super-villian, made his first and last appearance in Issue #50.